A Gem Among Cybertronians
by AutobotBecks
Summary: Sari is a gem, who crashed on Earth. AU Obviously, work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

A Gem Among Cybertronians

BLB- A project I started a long time ago, this is basically the unfinished beginning of something I may or may not finish. One of these days I will probably add all the stuff I have in my notes. This is mostly unedited- I admit, just I feel compelled to post this for whatever reason. I do not own Steven Universe or Transformers Animated. Peace and Love to all

Beginning

Isaac Sumdac was notorious for his picnics in the country far enough away from the city to stare up at the stars and have a quiet evening away from the hustle and bustle of Detroit. He was sitting in the field enjoying his dinner when there was a flash a light behind her and the ground shook a little. Isaac jumped up and turned only to find a girl laying in the center of the cater. He scrambled to her side and turned her over to assess the damage. Isaac checked her pulse but he couldn't find one. He dragged the girl out of the ditch and tried to resuscitate her but she was completely unresponsive, Isaac gathered her up and began to take her to his car to take her to the hospital. As he walked the girl opened her eyes and rolled out of his arms. She hit the ground and backed away from him a flash of fear in her eyes.

From what Isaac could tell she was young, a teenager, possibly twenty years old. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you," Isaac stated in a hushed tone, "Can you tell me who you are?"

The girl shook her head before shakily standing on her feet, when she stumbled Isaac caught her and steadied her against him. As he held her up he realized that she still had no pulse and that she was not breathing. "Are you alright?" Isaac questioned hoping the girl would answer him.

"I am alright," the girl responded in a quiet voice as if she was fearful of speaking out.

"You are not hurting at all? There is no pain anywhere?" Isaac questioned lowering her to the ground before sitting down across from her. The girl looked him in the eyes and her mouth just stiffened. "You can tell me if something is wrong."

"No, there is no pain anywhere," Sari paused to assess Isaac, "and before you ask I do not remember anything."

Isaac noticed that the girl had a red gem protruding from her chest, not hanging from a necklace or anything of the sort, he was about to touch it when the girl swatted his hand away. "Please, do not touch that."

"I won't, I promise," Isaac stated before standing up and offering her a hand. "We need to get you some help. Would you come with me, please?"

She took his hand and allowed him to take her to his car. "Since you don't remember your name, can I call you Sari?"

She nodded. "That is not my name but I like that name. What is your name?"

"I'm Isaac," he began, "When we get back to my house, I want you to talk with a friend of mine. He is a police officer and will do anything he can to help you."

Sari merely nodded before sighing and staring out of the window. Isaac was alright with the silence, he wondered how much trouble he was getting in with Sari but he also knew that something was not right with her. She has no pulse, no memory and she seemed to have fallen from the sky.

The silence in the car was friendly but a bit awkward. Isaac focused on the road in front of him as Sari closed her eyes and seemed to be resting while they drove. When he got back to his building Isaac tapped the girl on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. Once her eyes met Isaac she calmed immediately realizing that she was not in any danger.

"We're here," Isaac said as he climbed out of the car and quickly scrambled around the car to help Sari out of the vehicle. He took her hand and lead her into his house. Isaac had her sit down at his dinner table and stepped out of the room to call Captain Fanzone to have him come by.

"Sumdac, why are you calling me at this hour?" Captain Fanzone answered the phone his tone irritable and tired at best.

"Listen Carmine, I need you to come by off the record," Isaac responded, "It is important. You will see what I am talking about when you get here." He was hoping that the police Captain would not overthink this too much.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time Isaac?" Captain Fanzone sighed.

"You would not believe me even if I told you," Isaac admitted, "I barely believe it myself." Isaac looked back into his dining room to make sure that Sari was still sitting there, she was motionless and if he did not know any better he would assume that she was a statue. "Please, just come over it won't take long. I just have to ask you a few questions preferably in person."

"Fine, I will be there in ten," Fanzone stated before hanging up.

When the police Captain knocked on Sumdac's door, he only opened it slightly before stepping out. The Professor held up his hands. He was about to explain when Fanzone cut him off, "What is this about?"

"I can explain. I found a woman in my usual picnic spot. She was unresponsive, had no pulse but as I tried to get her to my car she woke up," Isaac Sumdac stated and as Fanzone listened to him his disbelief only became more apparent.

"So there is a girl in your house?" Fanzone nearly screamed. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"That is what I was going to tell you; she has no pulse, no memory and she fell from the sky," he knew he sounded crazy but Isaac was telling him the truth.

"I need to see her Sumdac. I need to talk to her without you there," Capitan Fanzone stated with a sigh. "Did you tell her anything I need to know about?"

Isaac shook his head. "I gave her a name. I called her Sari, since she cannot remember anything. I did not make her come with me."

"I know that Isaac,'' Fanzone responded, "I just have to talk to her." He opened the door and stepped in, with Sumdac on his tail.

The girl looked at them in fear, well mostly the police man. Sari was in between them in a flash, pushing Isaac behind her, as if the other man would hurt them. "This is my friend Carmine," Sumdac spoke softly, "he came over to talk to you. Why don't you go sit back down?" The girl did as he asked. Captain Fanzone sat down across from her and she instantly tensed. "I have to do some work down the hall. He just wants to ask you a few questions." Then Sumdac stepped out of the room and went to his office.

"Isaac told me his side of what happened. He said your memory is a little shaky right now, but can you tell me what can remember?" When she processed the question the girls face scrunched with effort. "It is alright if it isn't much. Any detail or maybe the pace you were before you met Isaac?"

"Nothing. I was just out in space," Sari answered with her eyes clenched shut and her fists balled tightly. "I don't know how long I was out there for. I floated for a while until I fell. He found me when I crashed. That is all I remember."

"So Isaac did not make you come here?" When Sari shook her head, Captain Fazone offered her a hand. "May I check your pulse?" In response the girl blinked in confusion. Fanzone demonstrated on himself, before talking her arm. He couldn't find a pulse, so the policeman got up slowly and walked over to her side of the table. "I need to put my hand right here," the Captain explained as he showed her where once more, before cautiously doing the same to her. He kept pressure there for a minute but could not find anything. "I'm going to talk to Isaac for a minute, we'll be right back."

When Fanzone knocked on Isaac's lab door, the noise the man inside working ceased and the door was thrown open quickly. The professor looked at his friend before letting him in. "So what did you find out?"

"That something is not right with that girl. She has no pulse and recalls falling from space," Captain Fanzone stated, "You are the only person I know that can find an alien and be this relaxed about it. If I were you, I wouldn't have brought her here. What if she proves to be a danger to you or the city?"

"I don't think she is a danger to anyone, she is just lost and confused. I appreciate your concerns Carmine, but I can handle this. If her staying with me is not against the law and she is fine being here with me, then this is where she will stay," Isaac answered.

"I'm going home and back to bed," Captain Fanzone stated before leaving the lab and exiting the house, leaving his friend and the alien alone.

After clearing things with the police, Sari and Isaac lived together in the small plant near the outskirts of the city. She worked as a lab assistant and was actually fairly good about keeping Sumdac on track. Even though she did not sleep or require food to function, Sari made sure that Isaac slept and ate. The plant had not been that productive in a long time. The two together as a team made serious progress with Sumdac's micro-bots and they were ready to begin testing them early the next morning.

That night someone forced the door of the plant open and were rummaging through Isaac's drawers, when Sari burst out of her room and threw herself at them. She chased them back to the door and Isaac only caught the tail end of the altercation. The person struck Sari and the girl adjusted herself before punching them back. From what Isaac could tell Sari was moving single-mindedly, her only focus was the intruder. They ran and Sari was about to chase them when Isaac stopped her by calling her name. Sari's eyes focused back Isaac and she snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Isaac questioned stepping towards her.

Sari nodded, "I'm fine. I don't know what came over me, I just knew that person was not supposed to be here and I just reacted."

"It's alright. I'm going back to bed now," Isaac yawned before padding back towards his bedroom. "Try and get some rest. We have a big test run tomorrow."

"I'll be ready first thing," Sari promised as Isaac closed his bedroom door behind him.

Instead of going back to her room, Sari decided to go up to the roof to look up at the sky. The stars were obscured by the lights of the city but seeing the planes flying overhead, the shine of the full moon and the motion of the clouds comforted her. Of all the things that changed space and the sky above her did not change. She had not been able to remember much, but Sari knew for sure that she was from somewhere out there. Isaac had not treated her any differently, but she knew that something was different about her. Sari wondered where she came from and if she would ever be able to go back.

Sari was ready and waiting for Professor Sumdac to come to the lab. Isaac stepped in around 10 a.m. and was ready to start. They spoke about the procedures and how to control these things function. Professor Sumdac gave Sari the controls and he nodded to get her to proceed. Sari did as they discussed but as soon as she injected the cockroach with micro-bots the things began acting strange. They were expanding at an alarming rate and absorbing everything in their path. Sari was trying to shut them down but the robots were no longer responding. The beast separated Isaac and Sari, she was stuck in a corner and he was being forced towards the door.

"Isaac get out of here!" Sari yelled. When Professor opened his mouth to argue, she spoke again, "Just go. Call the police. Save yourself!"

After that Sari couldn't see past the monster and she hoped that Isaac had listened to her and got out of the building. There were sparks flying around the room from a broken panel and a fire was beginning to spread throughout the building. The monster was moving to the outside of the building and Sari stayed back to try to control the fire.

It was crushing everything, absorbing vehicles and anything else that got in its way. There were police and firemen everywhere, EMTs were at the ready to take any injured away and Captain Fanzone was at the head of this controlling the forces every move. He approached Isaac Sumdac and began to question him. "Is anyone else in the building Isaac?"

"My lab assistant Sari," Professor Sumdac responded calmly. "We were separated during an experiment. Sari tried to override the micro-bots programming but they are malfunctioning. The building went up in flames; someone has to get her out of there."

"We have to stop that thing first," as Fanzone said that a piece of the monster fell off and drifted into the lake. He pointed to an EMT and motioned them over. "Take Sumdac to a hospital, he needs to be looked over by a doctor." Sumdac shook his head and Carmine sighed, "I promise we will get Sari out of there, but you need medical attention."

Meanwhile in the Autobot ship the alarm was blaring overhead forcing the Autobots out of their stasis.

"How long have we been out?" Bumblebee asked stretching and taking in the visage of his comrades.

"I'm not sure Bumblebee, but we need to find out," Optimus Prime spoke before heading towards the monitor on the far side of the room. Everyone else hung back and waited for their leader's order.

"What set of the alarm?" Prowl questioned as the blob seeped into the room behind him.

They were all confused about what was happening but once the small blob of micro-bots was preparing to attack Prowl. The only thing that saved him was Ratchet's quick reflexes. The medic was able to stop the thing and hold onto it so Prime could assess the situation above them. Teletran-1 showed them that huge monster flailing and fighting anything that got in its way.

"What is that thing?" Bulkhead asked approaching the monitor.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it seems to be causing those guys up there a lot of trouble. Autobots, choose alt modes and roll out," Optimus Prime commanded as his men began choosing their new disguises. "We need to keep a low profile so stay in your vehicle modes, just in case the Decepticons are still watching us."

The truth was Optimus had no idea if this was some ploy to draw them out, but if someone was in trouble the leader felt that it was his responsibility to help in any way he could. Everyone was ready to roll, still uneasy about their new alt modes but prepared for battle none the less. Prime lead the way out of the ship, Prowl and Bulkhead on his tail, Bumblebee hung back to talk to Ratchet.

"Aren't you coming?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Someone has to analyze this thing," Ratchet explained, "Anyways wouldn't want to take a bot with one servo in the scrapheap along to mess things up." He waved Bumblebee off and the young bot followed after Optimus and the others.

The crew emerged from the water and face the giant monster. The thing attacked them immediately seeing them as its next threat. The Bumblebee and Bulkhead get confused by the flying police drones that come in for back up and then they spot a strange being coming out of a huge hole in a building and are instantly attracted to it. Bulkhead speeds towards her and she instantly looked guarded.

"Hello, little Creature, where is your owner bot?" Bulkhead questioned and instead of making a sound the being stepped backwards before running away. "Don't run. I'm not going to hurt you."

She ran straight into the monster, its tentacle wrapping around her tightly before hoisting her up off of the ground. The girl was struggling as hard as she could but the monster would not budge. "We won't but that thing might," Bumblebee chimed in before backing away from the monster.

"What is that thing?" Prowl called over to Optimus.

The leader merely shook his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is needs our help."

That was when the bots dropped their guises and transformed, revealing their true selves. Sari was still struggling but the bots below her gave her something else to think about. Sari was not used to the constant motion of the monster as it kept lowering her and hoisting her back up, constantly.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bulkhead shouted before striking on the beast's tentacles with his wrecking ball. Which only forced the thing to hike the girl back up above its head.

Before anyone could move do to anything else Prowl cut right through the monster's tentacle, releasing the girl, straight into Bumblebee's awaiting hands. Once she was in his grasp Bumblebee swept Sari into a garage, trying to get her out of harms way.

"My names Bumblebee," he stated trying to keep the girl calm.

"I'm Sari," the girl responded quietly.

"Don't be, I like my name," Bumblebee said, not understanding what she meant.

"No I mean, my name is-" Sari was about to argue but thought better of it, "What are you?"

"I'm an Autobot," Bumblebee answered truthfully. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, my friends are in trouble."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sari called after him, nearly running out from the garage and to Bumblebee's side.

The young mech shook his head, "No, just stay put."

Sari tried to listen to him, but she felt compelled to at least get a better view of the action. Something about the yellow Autobot and the situation they were in was beginning to worry her. From what she could see from the roof, one of his friends had already been absorbed by the monster and the others did not look like they were fairing much better. Sari perched on the edge of the roof and tried to figure out what she could do to help them out.

Meanwhile Optimus Prime was calling Ratchet for back up, "Ratchet, Prowl has been taken by that thing and we need back up now."

"So I could stay where I am and work on a manual bypass for that thing or I could come up there and get my aft kicked with the rest of you," Ratchet argued, "your choice."

"The first option, just hurry up," Prime pleaded with his medic.

"I'm not making any promises," Ratchet responded before he disconnected the communication. "When you get to be my age, this is as hurry it up as it gets."

Sari watched as a small orange machine came out of the water and handed the tall blue mech a sword-like device.


	2. Chapter 2

As Halloween approached, Sari had been buzzing around their base putting up decorations and telling them about what she called, "Trick or Treating" and all of the other human customs that Professor Sumdac was introducing to her. The gem was excited to say the least and her elevated emotions affected the two youngest members of Prime's team. They spent a lot their down time together, speaking vibrantly about Halloween and what costumes they were going to wear that night.

Optimus had listened in to Sari's conversation with Bumblebee and Bulkhead after a training session on night and wondered aloud, "why do you care so much about Earth customs, when you yourself are not of this planet?"

Sari looked up at him, smiling before she answered, "I don't have any memories from anywhere else but here. I know it seems kind of silly, but I want to celebrate the way the people here do since, this is the only home I've known."

Prime nodded, understanding her point. "I just think that our time would be better spent on training and patrolling the city," Optimus admitted, rubbing the back of his helm.

"What if I told you we could do both?" Sari responded causing Prime's optics to widen. "What better place to patrol then among the children? Starscream shows no mercy for anyone and if he wants to attack somewhere, the streets filled with children would be the best spot."

"That is a fair point, you three have my permission to go "Trick or Treating" but I expect you all to be on high alert," Optimus Prime stated in a serious tone, "and if you see Starscream do not engage him until I arrive or he does not give you another option."

"Understood," the three spoke in near unison before heading to the rec room to work on their disguises for the upcoming night. Optimus shook his helm at that, the last thing he expected was for Sari and his men to grow close in such a short period of time, but that is what happened. Bulkhead and Bumblebee trusted Sari; they shared a friendship that Optimus did not fully understand.

Optimus hated to admit it to himself, but the girl was definitely growing on him though he still did not trust her, he realized that Sari was trying her best to earn their trust. It was obvious Bumblebee trusted Sari to have his back and she felt the same towards him, they just understood each other. Prime had slowly begun to look at her as one of his own, a person that he needed to guide and teach everything he knows to.

Most of that month went on without a hitch and as Halloween approached, the bots training became more focused on civilian issues and how to lead a Decepticon away from a populated area and engage them where less damage would be caused.


End file.
